nightmare
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: poseemos un nombre antes de nacer ¿hay un quinto muñeco de paja? ¿y si L no los hubiera presionado tanto? al final lo que queria b era venganza? otra forma de justicia...


Aconsejo no leer este fic si no han terminado de leer death note another note o en todo caso leanla y confundanse con mis incoherencias n.n

L trata de descubrir como pensaba o _veia _las cosas B, tambien recuerda su culpa por parte de que dos de sus sucesores estuvieran dispuestos a cometer suicidio.

_**Disclaimer:**_ para los que no lo saben death note no me pertence (aunque trabajo en eso ^-^ *visualizando futiro* hehe) les pertecce a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Dos tazas de café, cinco rebanadas de pastel, dieciocho caramelos y tres empaques de galletas lo mantenían despierto y alerta como todo buen guardián debe de serlo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento algún país lo llamara desesperado por su ayuda o inclusive que alguien le presentara el más absurdo caso con tal de utilizar toda la azúcar que había consumido en algo. Pero, al parecer los criminales se mantenían ocupados en cosas simples o quizá hubiera exagerado tanto en su trabajo que ya no quedaban criminales que representaran un reto, o tal vez… el pensar en ello solo lo ponía más ansioso y comenzaba a aburrirse de ir caminado a través de la pequeña sala.

-Debo de planear mejor mis impulsos alimenticios, desde que atrapé a B he estado consumiendo el doble de azúcar… continuo algo escéptico de que estuvo a punto de suicidarse ¿B, que fue lo que te pasó?- se preguntaba mientras en su mente creaba el retrato perfecto del chico que alguna vez conoció como B – olvidé mencionarle a Misora sobre el quinto muñeco de paja… B debió de haberlo planeado desde antes y como no había registros de él, nadie pudo saber más acerca del resto de su tiempo en el que no asesinaba ni era _Ryyuzaki_… aun así siento que he olvidado algo- su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre la pieza faltante, una simple interrogatoria, que aun con la captura del asesino quedo inconclusa- _¿Cómo?..._

-Señor? ¿se encuentra bien?- interrumpió la inquietada la voz del anciano.

-A! Watari, disculpa si no te he dejado dormir, deberías descansar este tiempo en el que el mundo parece estar tranquilo, yo aún soy lo bastante joven como para soportar otra noche en vela, pero te suplico que no gastes tus noches en uno de mis caprichos, estoy bien- respondió sonriendo.

-Como usted diga, aunque le sugiero que también usted tome un descanso joven Ryyuzaki- le devolvió la sonrisa – usted aun es una persona, no un ángel guardián condenado a esta existencia.

-Gracias por su sugerencias estimado Watari, pero no creo que haya que exagerar sobre lo que hago- a pesar de todo ni las palabras de su mentor pudieron tranquilizarlo esta vez.

Se sentó en cuclillas en su sillón preferido dispuesto a desgastar la glucosa en su sangre pensando en como es que había olvidado algo tan importante.

Lo que había sucedido después de encarcelar a B e ir a visitar a Misora (o más bien de asustarla haciéndole creer que había un segundo B) era más extraño que el caso en sí. Al día siguiente que regresó de Los Ángeles se encontró con un extraño paquete que iba en específico dirigido a Rue Ryyuzaki y con dirección a la residencia de Naomi pero de alguna forma había terminado en manos de Watari. El paquete era una caja de cartón fácil de conseguir en cualquier tienda, dentro había una hoja en blanco, un frasco empezado de mermelada de fresa y un wara nigyo igual a los que se usaron en los múltiples asesinatos de BB. El mensaje era claro y directo y la hoja en blanco simplemente había sido escrita con jugo de limón, al pasar la hoja sobre una vela encendida se podía leer la letra con perfecta caligrafía anunciando el último acertijo:

-L, lo has descubierto?-

L estaba consciente del detalle que se le había escapado, ¿cómo es que contando con un plazo aproximado de dos meses de estancia en Los Ángeles B pudo localizar a las tres víctimas perfectas, en las ubicaciones mas convenientes, y planearlo todo? El problema no residía en la planeación de los asesinatos, si no en las posibilidades de encontrar a las personas correctas entre un población cercana a los 3.8 millones y principalmente en climax de los asesinatos, el cuarto y último donde el asesino había escogido un conjunto habitacional donde vivían dos personas con iniciales BB… no el problema no era la ubicación, eran las personas…

-¿Cómo puedes saber el nombre de una persona sin conocerlo?- se planteaba la duda que no conseguía aclarar- ¿Qué quería B al retarme? Simplemente demostrar que podía ganar el juego? ¿Cuál era su objetivo final?... asesino, criminal, detective, L, Ryyuzaki, B (segunda letra, segundo lugar?) A, suicidio, B, suicidio? ¿Qué logras con matarte?... paquete, nota, acertijo, mermelada, regalo, cumpleaños… beyond birthday, antes de nacer?... ¿Por qué antes de nacer? Uno posee un nombre antes de nacer? Beyond Birthday el asesino que conocía los nombres antes de nacer… ver? O simplemente saberlo? Ver, vista, ojos, lentes… si conocía el nombre de alguien no necesitaría verlo, pero si BB no me conocía, no podía ver mi nombre…- eso era una conclusión? O un licuado de palabras sin sentido. Finalmente y después de tantos años se dio cuenta que un terrón de azúcar no necesariamente era dulce y que podían llegar a producirte dolor de estomago.

El mundo de los sueños se apoderó de la mente del mejor detective del mundo y lo obligó a dormir. Había más de una razón por la que L pasaba tantas noches en vela, una de ellas era que no precisamente le agradaba sucumbir ante la inconciencia ya que esta le había traído bastantes pesadillas en el pasado. Una mente compleja tiene sueños sin sentido y pesadillas que son rales.

_-Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday-_

_-Que curioso nombre, posees las dobles iniciales, tu serás B._

_-L, L, y yo?_

_-Tu fuiste el primero en llegar cierto? Entonces serás A, por ser el primero._

_-Alexander Aftermate… After All, mas bien._

_-A, has escuchado lo que dicen? Nos han llamado prototipos, no esperan que aceptemos esto, esperan que fallemos y que seamos como un libro para saber lo que NO hay que hacer, A, me escuchas?...¿eh? como que ya tomaste una decisión? ¿Qué harás?... A!...L mataste A mi amigo, y me quitaste un obstáculo… El suicidio será mi última opción, pero sin duda la mas efectiva… L dame la cara! Quiero saber quien se oculta detrás de la L! B, por __back, __cuida__tu__espalda__ L!_

Un dolor en el pecho despiertan al somnoliento de su pesadilla y este trata de tranquilizarse comiendo de la mermelada que había dejado por un lado la noche anterior, pero descubre que esta ya no se encuentra ahí, de hecho tampoco la caja de cartón con el muñeco de paja está por ninguna parte y se pregunta que es lo que ha pasado.

¿Todo ha sido una pesadilla, inclusive sus conclusiones finales sobre B?

En una prisión de California un chico pálido se retuerce a carcajadas al saber que ha perdido todo sentido de existencia y si sus manos no estuvieran atadas terminaría con su vida en ese preciso instante, después de todo había sido diseñado como un manual de lo que NO se debía hacer.

* * *

¿Serian capaces de dejar a L morir de hambre sin sus dulces? -n- Las reviews son para mi como los dulces para L! no me dejen morir! 0w0


End file.
